


After The First Kiss

by Somuchbraver



Category: DCU (Movies), Man of Steel (2013), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hetero Sex, Man of Steel spoilers, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somuchbraver/pseuds/Somuchbraver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post Man of Steel: After kissing for the first time in the devastated ruin that once was central Metropolis, it feels anti-climactic to simply ask a girl out to dinner. Clark has a bit of a complicated relationship with his own sexual needs, but in true Lane fashion, Lois doesn't accept anything less than what she wants- him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to one-too-many "man of steel-woman of kleenex" references. I cracked. This is Clark Kent's sex life as I see it.

## 

Every time it happened in the past Clark found himself guiltily sneaking out of the situation. He was that guy, a kind of guy his mother had never raised him to be, but what could he do? He couldn’t give every girl he thought he might like his one big secret, but what did he have to give when he held that back? So he didn’t call. Most often, he’d find some fire to stop, some big robbery to interfere in so there would be an excuse to feel like skipping town wasn’t about that. In his heart of hearts, he knew that wasn’t true.

Maybe some women didn’t care so much when he evaporated like a fog, but his college sweetheart, Lori, sure had. He was too young and too stupid not to hurt her and too carefree until one visit home and one natural disaster later he suddenly aged one hundred years in a single night. He didn’t think of her, he just thought of himself and the bitter, sucking hole where his heart used to be. His dad died to protect his secret and Clark had less than nothing to show for it. He was nothing, and he had nothing to offer Lori or anyone else. Not for years.

Clark still wasn’t convinced the trade had been an even one. His father’s starry-eyed vision of his future didn’t align with the truths about the shortcomings of his own character. He was afraid, he was lonely, and he had followed his own instincts to honor his father’s decision and couldn’t see a day in the future when he wouldn’t wake up wishing he’d made a different choice. He wasn’t the kind of man Jonathan Kent had envisioned his son would become.

Lois though, Lois would have spun dad’s head, he thought. She was so mercurial. Clark considered himself a pretty decent judge of character but he spent that first week in the office with her shaking his head like a Labrador and thinking, what are you? Dangerous. She had cored him like an apple in a quiet, solemn, but confident way, in an emotional language he had to learn. Her smug little smiles were nothing like his easy and eager ones, and getting her to laugh was like Christmas, if only in the way that it felt like it came once a year. He wanted her to take a bite of his heart, his neck; his thighs. He’d sweat alone in the dark about it in the early morning hours in the moments he had between clandestine infrastructure repairs in Metropolis and safeguarding the dawn joggers. He’d spool up the tension, the muscles in his thighs bunching and then releasing with a shuddered groan.

They hadn’t moved past lunch dates and it was Clark’s understanding that as busy as they both were a lunch date meant nothing in the scheme of sexual currency, so he was shocked when one day they got on the elevator and she skirted the line of sexual harassment by grabbing him by his tie and getting closer than was friendly to hiss, “So when are you gonna seal the deal, Kent?” 

His first compulsion was a noise that didn’t qualify as a word in any language, but he’d managed to mutter back, “Depends what’s on the table,” swallowing the wince that followed. He was going to expire from excitement and humiliation all at once, he was sure of it. 

She cinched him in by his ever-tightening neck tie and slipped her fingers under the belt that didn’t match his shoes, giving a shudder that transported him directly back to their desperate first kiss. All she had to do was tip her head back and give a little half-smile. “I knew they grew ‘em slow out on the farm, Smallville, but this is bordering on ridiculous.” 

He chuckled deep and earned a shiver as the elevator doors opened and in an instant his arms squeezed her right up against his chest and they rocketed out of the building in a blur of motion, the elevator cab groaning and swinging on its cables behind them.

When they came to a stop on the roof of her building she was missing a shoe, her hair had just about wrapped around her head, and he had to admit to himself he’d gone to her place so that if he’d got the wrong idea entirely he could say he was just giving her a lift home. She let out a long breath and kicked out of her remaining shoe, stepping off a pace and shooting a smile over her shoulder at him. “Well, I’d ask you to think it over, but it seems you’ve thought it through,” she quipped in her deceptively soft soprano, and he thought _oh you have no idea_.

He smiled shyly and looked at his shoes. “I’ll admit, Lois, I have thought of you more often than not.” And then her lips were on his, nudging his face to face hers and it felt like second nature to wrap his arms around her soft small body again, his hands resting on her shoulders but melting down toward her waist where they wanted to be. She was smiling at him the way she did when she thought he was being dumb and he thought he might get her to take a bite out of him after all. “W-What have you been thinking about?” Oh boy did he not know the answer to that question. 

Lois smiled and her eyes lit up in a new way. “Oh really unsavory things.” She pushed at the shoulders of his tweed sport coat and he let her slide it off. “But this outfit doesn’t really do it for me, so we’d better go downstairs and get you out of it.” 

He caught his coat up on the tip of his finger and smiled broadly at her back as she stalked to a nearby fire escape and disappeared over the roof’s edge without looking back. After a beat, he followed, tugging his tie loose and gracefully ascending the fire escape after her. 

While Clark’s apartment constantly looked like he was waiting for someone to come along and save him from himself, Lois lived in exactly opposite conditions. Her apartment was catalog-ready, but just sparse enough that a stranger might guess it wasn’t too well lived-in. When he stepped through the window she had unpinned her hair and was leaned against the back of the couch, toeing the hardwood floor as she gave him the most wicked grin he’d ever witnessed. No secret code there. He crossed the room at a speed that lifted her hair and before he could even finish kissing her she was tugging his tie away. He laughed in his throat. “You really hate the clothes, huh?” 

She smiled, caught. “Tweed and flannel at the same time, Clark, really? It’s not even ironic.” 

He grinned and slid his hands up her sides. Her clothes were softer than he’d expected. “Later on I’ll let you try it on and you’ll swear off all other fabrics,” he prodded.

She bit a smile. “So long as that’s all I’m wearing, right?” she teased, tugging his tie free and dropping it on the couch behind her. She buried her nose in his collar as she began working the buttons from the bottom up. “It does smell…mm…” 

He melted into her touch and got hard all at the same time, his excitement protruding into the space she’d made for him between her thighs. He sighed and turned his face into her hair, untucking her shirt and settling his hands on her hips where they fit perfectly. “My mother warned me about city girls like you,” he murmured fondly, and she smiled, clucking her tongue. 

“You should have listened.” 

He slid his hands along the waistband of her skirt and tugged the zipper down, letting the garment drop, noticing with satisfaction that the bold move made her lashes flutter. “Ohh, but I’m so glad I didn’t…” he growled, catching her lips again and kissing her deeply.

She laughed, probably because she knew just how true that was and probably because city girl/country boy was their own private farce to conceal just how much more complicated they both were. “So you’ve been thinking about bending me over a tractor and yanking down my daisy dukes?” She pushed closer, her lips an inch from his, her body sliding along the back of the couch, her gaze only leaving his lips the once when she bumped his growing hard on. 

He blushed and smiled cautiously. “I wasn’t, but I definitely am now…” He made the one move for the upper hand he had and sunk to his knees, smiling into her thigh when she gasped. He looked up at her as she eased the glasses from his face and folded them in her palm, but she wasn’t going to give him any assurance past setting her thigh on his shoulder. He’d have to find his own way with Lois. He let his lips wander indulgently along her thigh, one hand at the small of her back to hold her steady and the other sliding up the underside of her lush thigh to scout ahead. When Clark pushed aside the satin crotch of her thong he didn’t even need to touch her to know the effect he was having. The scent dizzied him and he pressed his lips into the flesh of her thigh, his mouth dropping open to mutter, “Oh Lois…” before he slid his fingers along the crease where she was wet for him like some sort of intense humid dream. 

She answered with a breathy but insistent, “Clark,” and tilted her hips forward. He didn’t hesitate, his hand dropping as his mouth replaced his fingers, finding her clit and doting with wide flat strokes of his tongue, his upper lip brushing her soft mound. She moaned and he felt a shudder run down his thighs and through his cock, pulling back for a moment to lip at her soft pussy lips and taste her arousal at its dripping source before returning with renewed focus to her clit, hoping to make her moan again. She trembled where she was perched and seized his hand, causing him to lift his eyes to her, then showed him wordlessly what she wanted by pressing his fingers up into her. He took the note studiously and slid two fingers in knuckle-deep, still manipulating her clit with his tongue. 

Lois moaned and seeing her push her hips toward him and feeling her squeeze around his fingers made everything feel more urgent. He was desperate to experience her orgasm and his body burned at the thought of being the cause. The strength and speed of his tongue rolling against the bundle of nerves at the apex of her lips increased and he listened in, focusing on the flutter of her heart, her gasps and sighs, and the thrumming of her body against his skin. He opened his eyes when she finally clamped down on his fingers inside of her and as she came he was caught up in an echo chamber of her pleasure, surrounded by the sound and feel and scent of her.

She panted gently as she wilted from effort and he eased her backward onto the couch cushions, her legs dangling carelessly over the back of the couch and her hair spread mermaid-like around her. He stripped off his unbuttoned flannel and vaulted over the couch with one hand to settle next to her, stroking hair from her cheek. Lois shifted, then leaned up to kiss him, stopping halfway to laugh and tug off her blouse to use it to dry the lower half of his face. He chuckled and tipped his head down, but she slipped into his lap, brazenly straddling his thighs before he could crack a joke. His attention was drawn swiftly to the grace and beauty of the mostly-naked woman in his lap, the way her eyes sparkled with unrestrained joy, how deep pink her lips were from kissing this time instead of lipstick, and how soft she was everywhere he touched. He slid a hand from her hip to brush the side of one breast through her bra cup, then up into her hair to nudge her into another passionate kiss. Lois’ hand wandered down mid-kiss and pressed her palm against the bulge in his pants, and Clark jumped suddenly and with enough force to nearly bounce her out of his lap. 

She chuckled and nipped his chin, holding on to his shoulder tight. “Little bit early for bucking.” She grinned. “Are you gonna make it to the main event?” 

He smirked and opened the clasp on her bra, kissing down her neck and across her shoulder, using his nose to nudge the bra strap down. “Where ever we‘re going, I‘m coming along.” he growled. 

Lois shivered and her nipples went hard, her fingertips tripping over his stomach to unbuckle and yank his belt free. She used it to give him a playful whack on the meat of his pec and pushed off his lap, dropping her bra on the floor. “Condoms in the bathroom,” was all she had to say before Clark disappeared and reappeared with a box of Trojans, knocking over a lamp on the way back. 

His hands were on her hips in a split second, setting his forehead against hers and brushing his lips over hers. “You’re making me want to get on my knees again.” 

She smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Something about Kryptonian sex I ought to know?” He blinked, and she laughed. “Just starting to think the functional parts might be located somewhere untraditional.” She nipped at his bottom lip and he blushed, cracking a sideways, self-deprecating smile.

“Everything’s pretty standard with me, but you…” He indulged in a look that roamed from knees to clavicle. “You’re delicious.” The resulting look was one that Clark would remember for years, the way her smile was just a little demure but still undeniably Lois, the way she crept in close to him and unbuttoned his pants, working down the zipper without breaking eye contact. She dropped both his pants and boxers at the same time, and reached out to shove him backward onto the couch. He pretended to fall, (he was getting really good at that) tipping over backward and swinging out his arms to pull her down with him, dragging her in close as he took her off her balance, laughing.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, his hands sliding down her body, a groan in his throat as he fumbled for the condom box and pulverized it with his fingertips, pulling a single condom free. She grinned against his lips when she saw it between his fingertips, muttering, “don’t break that now…” 

He smirked back and shot her a scolding look, and she ignored him, opening the wrapper and rolling it skillfully down his quivering shaft. He panted twice and half-moaned. “My god Lois…” 

She chuckled. “You’re too easy to please.” 

He grinned and seized her waist suddenly, pressing their bodies together and gripping her hips to press her tight against him. “You wanna bet?” 

She kissed him and rolled her hips to line them up, pushing down on him and moaning as he slid easily inside of her, gripping her hips tight but careful that it wasn’t too-tight. She set her forehead against his chin once their hips were wedged tightly together and groaned softly. “Ohh, by now I know better than to bet against you.”

He tipped her body back into his hands so he could bend forward and kiss her breasts as he ran his hands up her back to her shoulders, and her grip on his shoulder tightened, rocking her hips into his as his lips seized a stiff pink nipple. Her breath caught in her throat and he answered her rocks with thrusts of his own, slowly at first until they picked a rhythm and she tipped forward again so she could pick herself up and push back down on him. He lifted his hips an inch and the next time she sunk down she took him deep, open-mouthed moaning against his cheek and bracing one arm across his shoulders.

He was absolutely fixated, experiencing Lois’ whole body with his enhanced senses; amazed at what he could feel and hear when he wasn’t terrified he might give something away. It was a kind of intimacy he’d had his doubts about ever having, despite any woman with whom he’d shared a bed. The difference was him, here, he wasn’t a liar, he wasn’t even a half-truth of himself. He could surrender everything.

He came with a groan as she was shuddering against him, moaning the notes of her own climax against his throat as he cupped her breasts in his hands and ground pleasure into her throbbing pussy, sinking into the feeling as she fluttered around his convulsing cock. She gave a tremble against him and slumped indelicately sideways, her head hitting the couch cushion. She reached up and tangled her fingers in his, but Clark, the natural cuddler, didn’t need to be coaxed, sliding to her side on the narrow furniture and wrapping his thick arms around her. He stuck his nose in the crook of her shoulder and nuzzled, hugging her body tight. He couldn’t see her face in that position but he could spy the corners of her smile, confirmed in his suspicion. He smiled into her neck and stroked her hair. “Ready to go again when you are.”


End file.
